


Are You Happy?

by EmeraldDeku



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Brainwashing, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, PTSD, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Torture, Tragedy, dabi is a sadist, my hero academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldDeku/pseuds/EmeraldDeku
Summary: Deku has been declared dead after a 2 year search, so what will UA do when he's found tortured and brainwashed. With the amount of time the league of villains have put in trying to recapture Deku, it's only right to assume that he is the key to some darker plan. Todoroki, seeing his soulmate after 2 years is devastated that Deku has amnesia, even if his memories are gradually returning. What is going on? And who is this little girl that always clings to Deku's leg?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, All Might - Relationship, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, izuku has one for all - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Are You Happy?

Chapter 1: Asphyxiation

Fear, the one emotion that kept him going, the ever-present anxiety and despair that clawed at his heart and mind. Every day Deku ran, desperately trying to escape the facility he was born in. But Deku was not alone, his little sister Eri was with him. Two human experiments in a nomu infested facility branded and microchipped, their only hope was the network of damp, cold tunnels that ran under the town of Musutafu. It never mattered how hard they hid, how far Deku pushed them further in. There was no escape, they scrambled and ran aimlessly like rats in a maze. And one day, they would not be able to hide any longer.  
One day, All for One would capture them again and the torture and experiments would start over.

"Deku?" Eri tugs on his arm, gasping for air. Her tiny body was not used to so much activity. "Deku I'm so tired."

His mind was racing, his lungs felt like they were about to burst, just how long could the two of them keep this up? Deku pauses, his paranoia overrun by exhaustion.  
"I-I guess we could rest."

"I was wondering how far you'd get."

Chills raked down Deku's spine as the voice echoed through the tunnels. It was Dabi, the one in charge of their "care". He desperately wanted to start running but his legs would not work, the two experiments where frozen in fear.

"Staying quiet won't save you, I can already tell where you are."

"Please! Leave us alone!" Eri shouted into the darkness, already trembling at the blue flames signaling his arrival.

A cold-hearted laugh echoed in the tunnels; blue flames were erupting from Dabi's skin.

"It seems you don't know your place." He was seething, closing the distance as he curtly strode over. Deku stepped in between the two in a futile attempt to save Eri but with just the flick of his wrist Dabi sent the boy flying into the wall. There was a sickening crack as blood began trickling down Deku's face, his vision blurred before darkness overcame him. Dabi immediately grabbed Erie's arm and set it ablaze, reveling in the small girl's screams.

"Say you’re sorry." The flames turned off and she dropped to the ground sobbing and holding her burnt arm. The stench of burnt flesh began to permeate the air.

"I-I *hic* I'm sorry."

"And?"

Eri closed her eyes in shame, the pain was immense, but this humiliation was worse.

"I'll....I'll be a-a go-od experiment I promise." Why did Dabi insist she say that? Every single day he forced the two of them to repeat that stupid phrase. But it did not matter this time, she had to be brave for Deku. So, with all the confidence she could muster, Eri looked up at Dabi with tear filled eyes and did the only thing she was seemingly good at: begging.

"Please save Deku, we won't run away just please-"

Dabi couldn't help but laugh, "That's right, you two named each other! And just who gave you permission to do that hm? But I guess if you tell me your true name, I could help him."

"2708." The answer came immediately, All for One did not have the heart to name his experiments so he had numbers tattooed on their necks and forbade anyone to have a name. After all, only people can have names.

“That’s right,” Dabi kneels to her level, wrapping one burnt hand around her neck. Squeezing her tender neck as Eri hitches a breath, the little girl begins gasping for air, struggling to breathe. The wretched villain lifts her from the ground, enjoying the fear flickering in her eyes. “You’re just All for One’s plaything,” His grip tightens, and dark spots cloud her vision, “a pet.” She gasps one final time before going limp, Dabi drops her limp body watching Eri crumple against the floor. Pulling out his burner phone Dabi contacts the league of villains, happily telling him of his latest catch. Why All for One insisted on keeping Deku and Eri alive was beyond him but hey, catching runaways was always exciting. Dabi loved playing cat and mouse, always willing to capture and restrain, sometimes he would allow Deku to have a glimmer of hope and turn a blind eye just to beat the freckled boy into the ground. Deku was the best experiment, Dabi could beat him, burn him, tear into Deku’s scrawny form, and the young boy would still spit and bite. Nothing broke Deku and that is what made him so fun to play with.

Finally, a toy that would not break. It was agitating at times though, torture and drugs always wrecked Deku’s mind. The league robbed him of his identity, his memories, his motivation. And yet that desire to fight back remained. Unwilling to pick the two kids up, Dabi merely drags their limp bodies out of the tunnels. He could not help but wonder what would happen if All for One increased the drug used on Deku. After all, it was always fun to watch Deku writhe in agony. Maybe All for One will let Dabi watch?

\---

"Master," the boy sobbed as he clawed into his own arm. "Please I can't get it out."

All for One stayed in his chair with Dabi at his side, watching the green haired boy attack himself. Deku was his finest creation, a soldier worthy of the league of villains. With enough abuse, drugs, and brainwashing, Deku was finally becoming the villain All for One needed him to be. Regardless his importance, it was still fun to watch Deku self-destruct. Eri was made to sit at the foot of All for One’s chair, an iron collar keeping her attached to the chair, she begged and screamed to be released as she watched ‘big brother’ destroy himself. This was the punishment for running away and Dabi’s reward.

Deku falls to his knees shaking miserably, his sobs turned to cries as he desperately tried clawing the bugs out. Maggots were pouring out from his wounds, wriggling, and writhing on the cement floor. Deku started screaming and smashing the bugs with his fists. How could nobody see this? Wasn't Master aware? He could feel it, feel the bugs wriggling under his skin and inching towards the bloody openings in his arms.

“Please,” Eri sobbed, “Please let me use my quirk let me heal him!”

“Will you run away?”

Deku claws in deeper, blood seeping out of his arms.

“Yes!” Eri screams, “Yes I won’t run away! I will be a good girl! Please!”

All for One sighed, knowing this show would have to end. After all, he could not allow his prized possession to kill itself on accident. Unhooking her collar from the chain he allows Eri to save her friend.

The last thing Deku sees is Eri running towards him in a panic, crying out his name before using rewind. He couldn’t see the point anymore and, in that moment, Deku thought how nice it would be to just bleed out on the floor.


End file.
